Perfectly Matched
by malfoy-obsessions
Summary: Pure blood. Mudblood. Perfect Feisty Match Yes?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note ---- No. I don't own any of these wonderful characters. Only JK Rowling [oh how I admire her] does. Though I do wish I did own Draco Malfoy :P  
  
--------------------------  
  
I will never change my mind  
  
Try to torch me and you'll find  
  
You can't turn me or deter me  
  
No matter how you try  
  
You can't burn me  
  
I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it  
  
I am FIREPROOF  
  
I know my heart and I just can't deny it  
  
I am FIREPROOF  
  
I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet  
  
I am FIREPROOF  
  
I'll never bow down and you won't buy it I am FIREPROOF  
  
-Fireproof by Pillar  
  
--------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked as he gazed into his reflection in the mirror. It really was flattering to see how his pale blond hair complemented his blue grey eyes perfectly. But he was already used to seeing the perfect image looking back at him with a smirk daily, though his eyes spoke of no emotions. Since he was a little boy, of age perhaps six or seven years, Lucius Malfoy, or more familiarly known to him as Father, had taught him always to keep his emotions in check. "Never show your emotions. Never let hurt engulf you. Never let fire burn you. They'll try to torch you, but you'll have to show them that you, Draco, are Fireproof. Get it? You're a Malfoy. So you'd better hold up the family name."  
  
"Uh. Duh. Geez, Draco. Why do you like looking in the mirror so much? Duh. The image is always the same isn't it Draco?" Crabbe said. Or at least that was what Draco made out of what he had said in his barely coherent speech. It was an achievement really, for Crabbe to have come this far in speaking. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Crabbe, and said in a sarcastically sweet voice, "Oh. You won't understand Crabbe. You're saved the trouble of looking into the mirror daily. After all, you're so ugly. The mirror would probably crack in laughter before you even realize that it is your reflection in the mirror."  
  
"Uh. Duh. I don't get what you mean. Draco?" Crabbe managed to reply, semi coherently.  
  
'Why do I even bother hanging out with morons like Crabbe and Goyle?' Draco thought to himself. It was in fact quite disgraceful that a Malfoy like himself should have to hang out with dumb blocks of fat like Crabbe and Goyle. The only reason why he hung out with them was because they were the only ones that his father had approved of. Of course Draco knew the reason why his father wanted him to hang out with them.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Deatheaters. Were they all that his father could think of? Draco slammed his hand against the dressing table. What on earth was he thinking anyway? Of course serving the Dark Lord was all that his father could think of! It was practically an obsession.  
  
'A very pathetic obsession in fact." He thought to himself. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his father. There were times that he wished his father could be a wizard with a better character. Of course he could never admit this publicly, but deep in his heart, he always wanted to be someone righteous, with the right kind of fame. Not the notorious Malfoy name that his family was famous of. He wished he could be someone else.  
  
Someone like. Harry Potter.  
  
Draco scowled to himself. Harry Potter was his resident enemy at Hogwarts. He would never tell his feelings aloud. His pride was too great. He would never. Never.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- 


	2. The Accident

Author's note --- No. None of the characters are mine. Most unfortunate isn't it? It would be such a delight if Malfoy was mine. *grins*  
  
And yes. I'm so sorry for the previous chapter. I realized that it was awfully short. Sorry about that! Think I will be updating this quite often. So check it out yea? Thanks!  
  
Haha. Just in case some of you don't realize this. Words in *example* [I mean the asterisk sign] means that it's a thought. Yea? Thanks for reading once again!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
You try your best to mock me  
  
You're always in my way  
  
You've lost what you've been given  
  
You'll get it back today  
  
Three Days Grace - Born Like This  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione sighed as she tugged at her robes. Glancing into the mirror, she felt her heart fluttering. It was unnerving. She was deemed one of the smartest witches or at least one of the smartest muggle born witch in Hogwarts. But it was ironic that despite her wits and intelligence, none of the boys seemed to pay much attention to her. Sure, she had her two best friends, namely Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were both lovely people. And though Ron used to have a crush on her [she could tell from the way he reacted when viktor krum had shown an interest in her during their fourth year at Hogwarts], he seemed to be well over it by now. Or at least, he tried his best to conceal it. But what her heart wanted. She definitely wasn't getting any of it from either Harry or Ron. They were different. To her, they were the boys she would love. Yes, indeed. But only as a friend, and nothing else.  
  
Hermione wasn't exactly the epitome of beauty. But no one could deny the fact that she was attractive in her own special way. What with the gorgeous hazelnut brown eyes, curly brown locks that she never could tame, but still emphasized the brown flecks in her eyes, her thin red lips. She was cute, in a way, though she thought that hardly anyone took any notice of her.  
  
With a perplexed expression on her face, she walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway leading to the great hall. Clutching the load of magical books to her chest, her eyes just peeked at the top of the pile of books. As she struggled to balance the books, she suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Oomph. Oh dear! My books," Hermione gasped, mortified at the sight of her books cluttered at her feet, "I'm so sorry!" She said as she bent down to pick up her books. *Sheesh. What a great way to start the day.* She thought to herself.  
  
"You might wanna watch it Granger. I don't wanna let a mudblood soil my robes at the start of the day," someone drawled in a slightly bored yet full of arrogance and haughtiness voice.  
  
*Oh great. Malfoy. What an even better way to start the day. Yipee! Go Hermione go!*  
  
Drawing a deep breath for reassurance, Hermione snapped back at him, "Look Malfoy. It wasn't intentional alright? And besides, I've already apologized to you. What more do you want? And oh yes, I believe that even if my filthy mudblood self soiled your robes, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. You're already the son of a dirty death eater anyway. Who knows if you're one yourself?"  
  
Malfoy's face paled further. [If that was even possible. after all, he's got such pale skin. Isn't he just gorgeous? Woosh. Ok. Shoot me for sidetracking! I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist gushing about his beautiful features. :P] Hermione, slightly taken aback asked, "What?! Isn't it true?" Well. Actually Hermione was feeling a little frightened by then. After all, with Malfoy's fists curled up at his sides, and his lips trembling slightly, who wouldn't feel frightened?  
  
"Look mudblood. Who are you to judge me anyway? So what if my father is a death eater? It doesn't mean that just because he is my father, I have to be a death eater as well." Snarled Malfoy.  
  
"Well. Then you think twice before judging and insulting me for being a mudblood too." Hermione half yelled, and then stormed away to the great hall.  
  
*Well. What was that all about? Had Draco Malfoy actually shown a sign of weakness to me? That wasn't logically possible. Knowing him. Being the snobbish, arrogant, egoistic, conceited prat of Draco Malfoy has never been known to show any sign emotional sensitivity to anyone, let alone the one he has detested for almost six years, namely me. Things must be screwed up in his head lately. Poor fellow. Must have been the blow of Lucius Malfoy being thrown into Azkaban. WAIT A MINUTE. Why am I pitying Malfoy anyway? He's the enormous git I've despised all these years. Tsk. My mind must be screwed too.*  
  
"Hermione! Hey Hermione! Wait up." Yelled someone.  
  
Spinning around, Hermione turned to see a red head bobbing her way. She smiled to herself. It was Ron, her best friend next to Harry Potter.  
  
"Morning Ron!" chirped Hermione.  
  
"Morning Mione. What's wrong? You've got the strangest expression on your face today." Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Long story Ron. Don't think I feel like talking about it. Especially since it involves Malfoy. Urgh. It disgusts me just to talk about him."  
  
"Malfoy?! Then it would be a good idea not to talk about him. Come on. Let's head for breakfast.  
  
"Alright Ron. By the way, have you done your potion homework for Snape? I think I've overdone it a little. Instead of the 3 feet of parchment, I wrote 3 rolls of parchment. You think he'll mind?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, it was just so typical of Hermione to overdo homework, he replied, "No Hermione. You're the only one who'd ever overdo your homework. Sheesh!"  
  
They both laughed and entered the great hall with anticipation  
  
Okok. Sorry. It's longer this time. But still short I guess. Sorry!! Please read and review. Thanks to those who have! Love you all. Love Draco too!! Draco + Hermione forever!! 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Author's note: Okay! I'm so so so sorry that I took such a long time to update this. It's just that I've been so busy lately. Here's the latest. =) Oh yes. I'm a newbie here, as well as in writing fanfics. So, please forgive me for my limited vocabulary. Btw. Yet again, I must emphasize that none of the characters here belong to me. Though I still do wish Malfoy belongs to me. -Sighs- Have fun everyone.  
  
So lonely inside. So busy out there. When all you wanted was somebody who cares`  
  
-Michelle Branch's All you wanted  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
* Who the hell does that filthy mudblood think she is anyway? Who is she to judge me? I am NOT a deatheater. So what if Father is anyway? He already got his just deserts. He's already in Azkaban. What more do they want? *  
  
"Well Well Well, Who could it have been, to make Master Draco Malfoy so angry, at such an early hour?"  
  
Draco looked up, only to see a very cheeky Pansy grinning at him, flirtatiously batting her eyelids.  
  
"Sod off Pansy. You're one of them. Can't I get a single of moment of peace anyway? Where's the privacy that Malfoys should be accorded?" Draco said in his usual drawl, rolling his eyes.  
  
It was just like Pansy to be flirting with him at any time of the day. Not that he really minded anyway. But somehow he knew that Pansy Parkinson was only interested in his riches and his brooding good looks. Well. Most girls were after that anyway.  
  
Pansy pouted and took her place beside Draco and started flirting with him continually, adding on to his annoyance that morning. Draco sighed as he scanned his eyes through the entire great hall before his misty blue-grey eyes rested on a familiar figure, whose back was facing him. The curly brown locks and a petite frame. Mudblood Granger. Draco sneered at the thought of this, recalling his encounter with her that morning.  
  
Almost as though she could sense his eyes on her, Granger turned around. Just as her hazelbrown eyes met his pools of grey, he turned away, seeming to realize that he had actually been staring at Granger. A mudblood, something that was deemed to be beneath all Malfoys and purebloods.  
  
Angry with himself for being caught in such a predicament, Draco stood up, and stalked out of the great hall, knowing that eyes were watching him. But he did not turn, not wanting to check if any of the eyes watching him leave, were hazelbrown ones.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione shivered. His blue-grey eyes had been so cold. They were too cold to be true. But beneath the coldness, she had seen something else. Loneliness was exuding from Malfoy. This was all too strange. Was that really loneliness she had seen in him? Whatever happened to the Malfoy that oozed with confidence and arrogance?  
  
"Helloooo? Earth to Hermione!" a familiar female voice said.  
  
"Hu.. Huh? What.?" Hermione said, snapping back to reality. It was Ginny that was talking to her.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? You look so far off. Did something happen?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Uh. No. Sorry Gin. I was just thinking about my arithmancy lesson in the first period." Hermione replied, trying to reassure Ginny that nothing was the matter.  
  
* Arithmancy? First period. Oh no. Malfoy. *  
  
"Hermione. Are you sure you're alright? You've got that distant look on your face once again." Ginny asked again, sounding even more worried than ever.  
  
"Um. Yes yes. I'm certain I'm fine. Don't worry Gin. I've got to run now. Bye Gin. See you around yea?" Hermione said, as she gathered her books, rushing off to arithmancy lesson.  
  
With the image of misty looking blue grey eyes fresh in her mind, Hermione walked down the great hall, to the arithmancy classroom, half anticipating the arithmancy lesson, which was her favourite subject, and half dreading meeting Malfoy again, after their encounter just about an hour ago.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Mister Malfoy and Ms Granger, I'd like to meet the both of you regarding your arithmancy work after the lesson. Would you two please stay back for a little while afterwards? Thank you very much. I'm sure you two will like what's in store."  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply as she listened to Professor Vector's announcement.  
  
* She wants to meet Malfoy and I? Malfoy? What's he got to do with my work anyway? And we'd appreciate what's in store? What's in store anyway?! *  
  
.... At the end of the lesson...  
  
"Ms Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Well, I'm sure you two are tingling with anticipation to know what I've got in store for both of you? Yes? Well. As you both know, both of you are my best Arithmancy students for your level. However, both of you still do have your weaknesses in some areas. In the areas where Ms Granger is strong in, Mr. Malfoy, you are weak in. And so it's vice versa. Therefore, I've decided to partner the two of you up to be partners! So you can help each other in your arithmancy work. Isn't that lovely?"  
  
The professor looked up at her two students with delight, expecting a very positive response. [ the animosity between the two is unbeknownst to her, surprisingly] But instead of the response she had expected to get, all she got from the two students were blank faces. Both were unable to comprehend the piece of information that had just been thrown in their faces.  
  
"Well. I'm sure you two will get used to working with each other in awhile," Professor Vector said uneasily, suddenly aware of the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
* What?! Now I'm stuck with Malfoy for Arithmancy. Great. Just plain great. * Hermione thought as her expression shifted to a disgusted one.  
  
"Don't worry Granger. You're not the only one disgusted with this arrangement. I am too, just for your information. Imagine. Working with a mudblood. Urgh. Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
* Just my luck to be stuck with know-it-all Granger! So what if she's smart and pretty? Who does she think she is anyway? Hey. WAIT A MINUTE. Did I just think she's pretty? Draco Malfoy. What's wrong with you? Anyway. I doubt Father will be very pleased with the arrangement by Professor Vector. Not that he would care very much about me anyway. He's in Azkaban anyway. I doubt he'd have much power to do anything now that he's been caught as a deatheater. *  
  
Draco's handsome features twisted into a sneer as he thought about his father, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius never really was very much of a father he was to Draco, as much as he was a disciplinarian. All he ever wanted from Draco were good results, and for Draco to take after him, to be a deatheater and to pledge his loyalty to the Lord Voldemort.  
  
* Hah! * Draco thought, * I'm not half as stupid as Father as to give up my freedom to a pathetic half blood who calls himself Lord Voldemort *  
  
Even though Draco Malfoy had always favoured the dark arts as compared to proper, legal magic, someone who could be easily defeated by his archenemy, Harry Potter, did not impress him. He had heard stories about how the Lord Voldemort and his minions had dominated over the wizardry world, and how he had terrorized thousands of wizards and witches. But the idea of him being defeated by a defenseless, one year old baby was ridiculous. Draco could hardly believe why his father had returned to the dark side when the Lord Voldemort had returned. All his respect for Lucius Malfoy had been diminished by his one single action. He promised himself that he wouldn't believe how powerful the dark lord was, until he saw it for himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Okok! I've come to the end of this chapter! =) Thanks to all for the reviews and suggestions! And to NiCz2392: I first took a liking to his character when I read a fanfics by someone else. So I guess I can say I'm pretty intrigued by his character. But tom felton is cute as well. =)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	4. Catch Me When I Fall

Author's note: Yes Yes. Again, I must say that I do NOT own any of these Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does. Though I still do wish that I own Draco Malfoy. =X Haha. Well, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far yea? Thanks a whole big bunch!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find/  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione left Professor Vector's desk, trying hard to ignore the nasty comments that Malfoy had just made.  
  
'I can't believe this. What's up with Malfoy anyway? Hasn't he learned his lesson yet? His father is already in Azkaban. And he's still acting so pompously. That haughty prat! And I can't believe Professor Vector would actually partner us up. Malfoy and I? That's the one of the most ludicrous ideas I've ever come across before. Oh nooo. Why? Of all houses, Slytherin? And not just any Slytherin, It's Draco Malfoy! How am I going to get through this year with his incessant taunting?'  
  
Hermione sighed as she gathered her books, determined to leave the place as soon as possible. She dreaded the thought of staying in the same room as that git Malfoy any minute longer. She picked up her canvas, muggle bag, that her parents had sent to her as a Christmas gift the previous Christmas, and stuffed her quill and books into her bag. As quickly as she had gathered the books, she left the room, blatantly ignoring the fact that Malfoy was trailing behind her.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione tripped over a stone tile, and was descending upon the floor, when she felt someone placing a warm arm around her waist, hoisting her up before she fell down. She gasped, and turned around to face a pair of blue grey eyes. She came face to face with Malfoy who had a very confused expression on his face. A pale shade of crimson soon came over his face.  
  
But his confusion quickly twisted into a smirk, and he said to her, "Careful Granger. This is the second time you've fallen down today."  
  
"Um. Thanks Malfoy."  
  
"No problem. It's just my perfectly gentlemanly nature to do things like this. Don't expect more of this in future though. Malfoys don't do anything for mudbloods. I just happened to be in a good mood, Granger."  
  
*Piack*  
  
Hermione shouted as she struck Malfoy's left cheek, "Shut up Malfoy! Stop calling me a mudblood if you don't want me to call you a deatheater. Just get lost! Why did you even bother?"  
  
She was furious. 'How dare he? Just when I thought that he had a little good in him. But nooooo. Malfoy has to strike again. And I thought he was changing for the better. Why on earth did he bother to catch me anyway? He should have just left me alone. Left me alone to fall down. Why did he have to catch me? Wouldn't he have been pleased to see me fall down, and humiliate myself? Urgh.'  
  
However, Hermione was more furious with herself than furious with Malfoy. She had let her guard down. When Malfoy had caught her in his arms, she had felt so secure. A sense of security had overwhelmed her. And in his eyes, she found peace. There was something, she didn't know what, but there was something in his eyes that brought tranquility to her soul. It was as though a void had been filled in her heart. For a moment, she had felt that he, Malfoy, was the one.  
  
'Damn it Hermione. What on earth were you thinking of anyway? Malfoy? Helloo? This is the idiot that you've hated since your first year. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Harry and Ron's arch enemy. Goodness Hermione. You are going crazy. Maybe you need to go to saint mungo's hospital. Wait. No. There's nothing wrong with me. It's just the books that are getting to me. Yes. It must be the exam stress.'  
  
Hermione let a soft wail escape from her lips. "What's happening to me?!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco pushed a stray strand of hair back against the rest of his perfectly slicked hair, trying to ignore the foreign emotion he had just felt rushing through him as he caught Granger. He didn't know what had gotten into him to compel him to catch her as she tripped and fell. His actions just came in sync with what was happening. It wasn't pre-planned. God, it wasn't.  
  
It just came naturally to him to protect her from getting hurt. She had looked so vulnerable as she turned to face him. Her face was so pale. The warmth in her brown eyes replaced with an unreadable fear. He couldn't decipher the feelings she was experiencing. Lucius had taught him, when he was slightly younger, to watch people. He had once said that expressions on the face, and the actions people took, were the ones that betrayed them the most, not the words that they said. Draco had a special gift in analyzing people's expressions, and had always used his skill to his benefit. However, this time round, he felt that he could not read Granger. She was just so unpredictable.  
  
One moment, she was saying thanks to him, looking completely gratified. And the next, she had given him a tight slap on his left cheek.  
  
'Just what is wrong with her? So much for helping her anyway.' Draco thought as he rubbed his sore cheek, gingerly massaging the aching skin.  
  
'My. She does slap well doesn't she?'  
  
Sighing, Draco continued on his way back to the dungeons, to go for his next lesson with Snape.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione hurried down to the dungeons where her potions lesson was taking place. To her greatest dismay, she realized that the Slytherins were sharing the lesson with the Gryffindors. She rushed into the dungeon, just as Snape was taking the register. Following right behind her was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Malfoy. Please don't be late again. Ms Granger. You're a Gryffindor prefect. Would you like to explain why you're late? This is an utter disgrace to Gryffindor isn't it? Tut tut. Not that there's much honour left in Gryffindor for you to ruin its name. Tsk. Ms Granger, I demand to know the reason why you're late for my lesson. And yes, ten points off Gryffindor for a prefect being late for my lesson"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, wanting to protest against Snape's obvious prejudice against the Gryffindors, since he had let Malfoy off the hook so easily, yet he was doing all he could to humiliate her. But she knew better than to argue with Snape. To win Snape in an argument was as possible as Professor McGonagall getting into a relationship with Snape. So, she just kept quiet, lest Snape decided to take more points off her house.  
  
"Professor Snape, Professor Vector had requested to meet Granger and I after our arithmancy lesson regarding our work. It's not her fault." A slow drawl filled the air, lazily. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione whirled around in disbelief, as Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors did. Malfoy had just defended a Gryffindor? That was truly unbelievable. The rest of the Slytherins just gawked openly at Malfoy as he explained to Snape the circumstances.  
  
Apparently, Snape was as shocked as the rest of them were. Startled, he just muttered, "Alright then. You're certain then, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. Do you doubt my words?" a slightly annoyed Malfoy asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy. Alright then. Ms Granger. You may sit. But I do not wish to see this scene repeating itself again." Snape said. But Hermione wasn't sure whether he was referring to her being late again, or the scene of Malfoy coming to her defense.  
  
Snape did look rather annoyed though. After all, his plans of humiliating the Gryffindor had been foiled by one of his favourite students.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Malfoy with a questioning look, and as their eyes met, Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
. After the lesson . "Hermione! What was that all about? Has Malfoy gone daft or something?" Harry asked with confusion, but a look of triumph was still prevailing in his face.  
  
"I don't know anything. Don't ask me." Hermione replied, with equal apprehension to all the questions posed to her after the potions lesson. Apparently, Malfoy's 'little' action had caused some controversy amongst the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
As Hermione walked out of the dungeons, Pansy Parkinson gave her a glare and sneered at her. She had a feeling that the act of animosity was due to jealousy.  
  
'Hah. Pansy Parkinson's jealous of me because Malfoy had defended me. This is totally ridiculous.' Hermione thought to herself, with a slight grin on her face, feeling slightly triumphant that she actually had a foothold over Pansy.  
  
"Now Hermione, don't tell me that Malfoy's not the only who's gone mad. You've got a silly look on your face now. Oh dear. Do you both need to go to St. Mungo's? You're acting a little strangely today Hermione." Harry said, with concern, and a certain degree of amusement hidden in his voice.  
  
"I'm okay Harry," Hermione said happily as she linked hands with her two best friends, Ron and of course Harry, "What could possibly be wrong with me? I think it's you guys who need to go to St. Mungo's!"  
  
The three laughed merrily as they headed for their next lesson.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Dracooo," Pansy whined, "Why on earth did you defend that mudblood anyway? You could have let them lose the ten points. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Pansy, I just did what I thought was right. Do you want to argue with me?" Draco said, in a dangerously annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh okay. Dracooo. Do you want to go to hogsmeade with me this weekend? The school is letting us go on a trip to hogsmeade. What say you? Just you and I. It will just be the two of us. Won't it be romantic?" Pansy said, in a semi whining voice.  
  
But Draco seemed to be lost in thought, in his own little world. His eyes had darkened mysteriously.  
  
"Dracoo? Are you listening to me? So do you want to or not?" Pansy tugged at Draco's robes, fervently trying to get his attention, and slightly annoyed that he wasn't paying any attention to her, which was actually quite normal.  
  
"Huh? Whatever you say Pansy. Whatever." Draco said, hoping that whatever he had agreed to was not going to be another torturous session of Pansy's endless flirting.  
  
He watched darkly as Granger disappeared off into the compounds of the school, with Harry Potter, the wonder boy, and Ron Weasley, the weasel.  
  
He was still feeling sore, even after six years of bullying and picking on the trio, that Harry Potter had actually preferred to hang out with that poor weasel and mudblood, than to hang out with the great Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had no idea what led him to vouch for Granger's reason to why she was late for Potions lesson. But he knew that he couldn't sit back while Snape was berating her for being late, while he got away scot-free. And besides, it wasn't even her fault that she was late. He knew that the teacher in charge of his house always had a soft spot for him, and would listen to whatever he said, no matter how unreasonable it was. So he used it to his benefit often, to get the 'wonder trio' into trouble with Snape, over the last five to six years. However, this time, he just felt that Snape was being unjust, and thus, he defended Granger.  
  
He hadn't thought of the complications when he had done that. He was deemed as a hero in Slytherin. After all, his father was a martyr for the dark lord. And he also knew that many other Slytherin families were also lackeys for the dark lord. Pansy's parents were one example. So were the Crabbes, Goyles and the Zabinis. And his action of defending Granger, who was a mudblood, was regarding with great distaste by the other Slytherins. Some of the Slytherins cast him looks of disgust, though they didn't dare to openly declare their disapproval of his actions. Now that people were looking at him with a not-so-positive view, Draco was able to understand how Harry Potter had felt when he got fifty points deducted from his house.  
  
Then, realization hit him. He had actually helped Granger. This was all too strange.  
  
'Draco. Draco.!' He silently screamed to himself, "Just what on earth did you think you were doing? And what on earth is happening to you? Why am I behaving so strangely? ARGH.'  
  
Pansy tugged at Draco's robes, looking very annoyed, that Draco hadn't been paying her any attention at all.  
  
"Argh. Just get lost Pansy!" Draco said angrily, as he stormed off, back to the Slytherin dungeons where he could seek solace, by himself, in his own private time.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Well well. This is my longest chapter by far. How is it going? Do you guys like it? Please review alright? So I can know what areas to improve on. Thanks! I love you all and I love Draco! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	5. Harry talks

Author's note [again]: Yes. Again. The infamous quote, "I don't own this. JK Rowling does." Here. I strike again with that phrase. But I really still do wish that I owned Malfoy. He's just plain cute. Yes? Haha. This chapter came up quite fast. Review for suggestions as to how you want the story to be yea? I intend to make this story a little more all rounded, and focusing a little more on Harry and Ron as well. So what do you guys think?  
  
P.s. I'm sorry if I don't mention much of Ron in this chapter. The focus would be on Harry, Hermione and Draco. -swoons-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione frowned. They were back in the Gryffindor common room. Ron had returned to his dormitory to get something. And Harry was sitting at a table, writing furiously on a piece of parchment. He was doing his homework for Snape. That was not like Harry at all. The homework wasn't even due till a week later. Even Hermione herself hadn't completed it yet, and there Harry was, rushing to complete it.  
  
She sighed softly. Harry looked up.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing Harry. It's just. Oh never mind me. You carry on with your work Harry." Hermione said, smiling sadly at him.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, in a persistent tone.  
  
"It's just that. Harry. You haven't talked to Ron and I much about how you feel about Sirius' death. Yes, we know you're sad. But please Harry. don't keep it all inside. We are your friends. And I just want to let you know that no matter what; we'll always be here for you. If there's anything. Please do tell us? We really do care for you Harry."  
  
Harry lowered his eyes to his parchment. In a defeated tone, he replied, "It's hard to talk about it Hermione. You won't understand how it feels like. to grow up without parents. And when you finally have found a father-like figure, he leaves you. And Hermione, it hurts. It really does hurt. I can't express how I feel towards Snape, even though I know that it wasn't his fault that Sirius died. I just. Don't want to have anything to do with him. I guess that explains why I'm rushing through his homework. I just want to get it over and done with."  
  
"Harry. Please. I know I won't ever be able to feel the pain that you're experiencing. But I hope you know that we will be here to share the pain with you. We'll always be here to support you no matter what." Hermione urged.  
  
"Yeah Harry. Please let us know if you are feeling down. I'll be here to cheer you up! So will Fred and George! They will send gifts from their joke shop over to cheer you up immediately!"  
  
Ron had returned from the dorms and had overheard part of the conversation that Harry and Hermione were having.  
"Thanks Ron. But nothing would make me happier," Harry said, his eyes darkening, "Than Voldemort being exterminated for good."  
  
Harry continued, determinedly, "I've had enough. He's taken away enough of what's rightfully mine. And I vow to avenge my parents. And Sirius. He will pay for what he has done."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes and cast a doubtful glance towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. Harry was bent on taking revenge. This was getting dangerous. She knew that Harry already had several encounters with the Lord Voldemort in the past five years. And she knew that Harry was the only one, besides Dumbledore, to have survived duels with the dark lord, who was the most feared wizard in the past century. But Harry was still young and inexperienced. She had no doubt that Harry had the capabilities to defeat the Lord Voldemort, but that was only if he was older and more experienced. Harry was obviously a very gifted wizard, though he didn't use his brain very much. He was still a natural, despite the fact that he was brought up in a very mean muggle family, the Dursleys.  
  
"Harry. You just have to wait till you're older. Only then can you take revenge. You're too young and inexperienced now Harry. The Dark Lord," Hermione said, only to be interrupted by a snap from Harry saying, "Call him Voldemort!"  
  
"Fine Harry. You must remember that Voldemort has been around for decades. He's killed many people. Not just normal people Harry. He killed your parents. He killed Sirius. You don't want to let yourself be killed by him so easily do you? You have to wait Harry. Don't let your mother's sacrifice go to waste Harry." Hermione continued.  
  
The common room was silent for a moment. The rest of the Gryffindors had vacated the area, leaving the three of them to themselves.  
  
"Harry. I think she's right." Ron mumbled.  
  
"How much longer must I wait Hermione? How many more people will he kill? What if he kills more of my loved ones? What if he kills Ron? Or even you Hermione? Do you know how guilty I'd feel? Just how much more of this must I take? Tell me!"  
  
Hermione fell silent. And when she finally found the words to say, she said quietly, "I just want the best for you Harry. I don't want you to die."  
  
Hermione turned to return to her dorm. And as she walked up the stairs, she could have sworn that she heard Harry whispering, "And I don't want either you or Hermione to die either. I hope you understand Ron."  
  
Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She was afraid. Afraid that she would lose her one of best friends. But another emotion ran through her. She was comforted at the knowledge that her friend did indeed love her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco Malfoy lay in his bed quietly, residing in the silence. He was finally able to get away from Pansy Parkinson, and from the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors that had heard about what had happened down in the dungeons during their Potions class.  
  
He had tried to rationalize what had he had done. And the reasons behind what he had done. But he was unable to provide himself a convincing enough answer. It really was illogical to him.  
  
'Oh well, Draco. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just the hormones that are raging. And what were you thinking anyway? Granger? Merlin. She's so totally out of point. You are a Malfoy. Malfoys do NOT fall in love. Especially if they are mudbloods. So what if she's so damn attractive?'  
  
Draco groaned at the thoughts that were battling in his mind.  
  
'There you go again. She is NOT worth your name Draco. She's just a mudblood. A filthy mudblood.'  
  
With that thought in mind, Draco brushed off any emotions with the reminder that it was just his hormones, and it was nothing else. He closed his eyes.  
  
After an hour of tossing around in bed, Draco still could not get to sleep. There was a queer unsettling feeling in his stomach. And he had a hunch that the feeling was there to stay.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione sat in her bed, with her head propped up against a pillow, Her tear stained face illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
She was just so worried for Harry. Well. Okay. She wasn't just worried for Harry. Other things were weighing on her mind as well. She just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Things were getting more complicated as the years passed. The Dark Lord was back once again, after the tri-wizard tournament that Harry had participated in two years ago. According to Harry, the Dark Lord, whom Harry preferred to refer to as Voldemort, had drank his blood, and thus been restored to life.  
  
Things were uncertain for a while. Even Hermione herself did not expect the Dark Lord to be resurrected. However, the reality had hit Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world when the Dark Lord had appeared in the Ministry of Magic itself. The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, had been in denial himself over the past year. However, when he sighted the Dark Lord personally, he had no choice but to believe what he had seen.  
  
The strangest thing that Hermione could not comprehend was that Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, as the story went, many years ago, when Harry was still a year old toddler. His act of trying to murder Harry had gone wrong, and instead caused his own downfall. However, now Harry's own blood had resurrected him. This was too strange. Though she didn't voice her thoughts out loud, she had contemplated a possibility that the Dark Lord would perhaps be not so "dark" now that he had Harry's blood coursing through his veins.  
  
However, apparently Hermione's theories were proved to be untrue. The Dark Lord had once again struck last year. They were all trying to save Sirius, or at least they thought they were, when the Dark Lord appeared in the Ministry of Magic itself. Fortunately for Harry, their headmaster, Dumbledore, had been there to protect Harry. However, Sirius had not escaped unscathed in that incident. Bellatrix, a deatheater, who was in fact, Sirius' own cousin, had killed him.  
  
It was most misfortunate that Sirius had been killed, and in Hermione's opinion, he definitely did not deserve to die. Harry had literally been a walking zombie since Sirius' death. He had tried to brace up at certain times, pretending to be alright. But it was apparent to any one who was close to him that he was definitely not alright.  
  
Hermione hugged her knees to her chest. Things were definitely going to get more complicated as the year passes.  
  
She closed her eyes. Trying to focus on something else rather than Harry and the memories of Sirius, Harry, Ron and herself that they had together. Every time she thought of Sirius, tears would roll down her face. As a friend, she already missed him so much. She could imagine the misery that Harry felt. Having to lose his parents, and now, his godfather. She pushed the images out of her mind. trying to find peace, tranquility in her own world.  
  
Her mind wandered for a moment. And she slowly drifted off to sleep. The images of pools of blue-grey eyes drowning endlessly in her own hazel coloured ones eventually lulled her to sleep.  
  
She had found peace in them. She found peace in the blue grey eyes. She couldn't quite put a name to it.  
  
Suddenly Hermione awoke. Gasping.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
She was having visions of Malfoy. Even in her sleep.  
  
Moaning, she pulled the blanket off her cold, sweaty body. She tucked her curly brown tousled hair behind her ears.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do at this point in time was to think of Malfoy. It was just so inappropriate. She knew about Harry's particular hatred towards Malfoy. He felt that Malfoy and Snape were somewhat responsible for Sirius' death, even though he knew deep down that they had nothing to do with it. He was just trying to blame someone for the immense guilt he was feeling.  
  
Guilt washed over Hermione.  
  
She wasn't supposed to think of Malfoy. What would Harry say if he knew that she was thinking about Malfoy? Worse. How would Harry feel if he found out that one of his best friends was thinking about his archenemy day in and day out?  
  
Frustrated, Hermione threw herself back on the bed, pounding against the mattress. She hid her face in her pillow, in a bid to force all thoughts out of her mind, whether it was of Harry, Sirius, and Voldemort. Or simply, lonely and cold grey eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
~The next day, at arithmancy lesson~  
  
Hermione walked into her arithmancy classroom, scanning the class for a certain silvery blonde haired figure. To her greatest relief, and somewhat disappointment as well, she didn't see him.  
  
She walked over to her desk, and gingerly sat down.  
  
Professor Vector walked into the class, and started taking attendance.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm here professor."  
  
"Emma Dorkinson."  
  
"Present."  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Silence filled the classroom.  
  
"Is Mr. Malfoy here today Ms Granger?"  
  
Hermione hesitated before answering. "No professor. He's not here."  
  
Just as she said that, the classroom door swung open.  
  
Malfoy was standing at the door, looking very haggard and he seemed scratched up pretty bad. He held on to the handles of the door, breathing raggedly. Suddenly his face turned a few shades paler.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and a few girls screamed. Malfoy had collapsed.  
  
Hermione's pulse quickened in terror. What had happened to him?! A thousand questions filled her mind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	6. Draco gets injured

Author's note: Well. This chapter revolves around Draco and his thoughts and all. But please don't mind if you see more of Ginny, Harry, and Ron. blah blah. I'm hoping to spice the story up by adding more characters. And oh yes! This may just become a Ginny/Tom Riddle ship as well. So. keep checking back here for updates! Especially for those who love the forbidden pairs. I.e., Ginny/Tom Riddle and Hermione/Draco ships. Don't you just love bad boys + good girls?!  
  
Summary of this chapter: Draco gets injured by an unknown beast. Wanna know why? Read on to find out! =)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
An alarmed Professor Vector immediately rushed to the back of the class, where Malfoy had collapsed. She had to yell at several other students who had already gathered at the back of the class, surrounding the limp body of Malfoy, to get out of her way.  
  
Hermione had stood up, tip toeing trying to look over the crowd, half wishing that she could go and take a look at Malfoy, half dreading what she would see if she was there.  
  
"Ms Granger." Professor Vector said sharply, "As you are a prefect, I would like you to bring him to the hospital wing. Immediately. I will go and contact the headmaster. Please hurry. Mr. Malfoy is quite badly injured."  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. The words echoed in her mind. "Mr. Malfoy is quite badly injured." He was badly injured.  
  
She took quick and agile steps to where Professor Vector was kneeling. A Slytherin girl who was standing by his side, hovering over Malfoy and looking quite worried shot Hermione a dirty look as she walked past her. Hermione made a mental note, that this girl probably was another of Malfoy's fans.  
  
Hermione then stepped over Malfoy's arm. She gasped at the sight that was before her. He was even more badly injured than she had expected. From where she was sitting, she could only see the top half of his body. And he just looked scratched up. Now that he was right before her eyes, she could see how badly hurt he really was.  
  
Malfoy's face was deathly pale now. There were several scratches on his face and on his arms. But what was most alarming was the blood that blossoming from his waist onto his robes. It looked like someone or something had attacked him.  
  
In all her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had always disliked Malfoy. After all that he had done to the three of them, namely Harry, Ron and herself, who could blame her for disliking him? However, she had never wanted him hurt. What more with the recent developments between the two of them? Or at least the developments of the strange feelings she had for him. It was like a nightmare come true.  
  
She heaved Malfoy up, careful not to exert any pressure on his wounds. She requested for another person to help her, for she was not strong enough to carry a wounded Malfoy all the way to the hospital wing on her own.  
The Slytherin girl that had given her a dirty look when she walked past was shooting daggers at her with her eyes now. A clear message came across, "Keep your hands off Draco."  
  
Hermione would have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so tense. Another Slytherin boy had volunteered to help Malfoy to the hospital wing. The journey there wasn't a very pleasant one.  
  
People were staring as they saw an injured Malfoy clinging to Hermione. The Slytherin boy was keeping silent the whole journey long. But Hermione was less than bothered about them. She was keeping quiet, her thoughts in a flurry. She couldn't really think straight. All she could think about was whether Malfoy was going to be alright.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, and informed Madame Pomfrey about what happened, they were told to leave the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey could get about her work without any hindrance.  
  
Hermione wanted very much to stay at the hospital wing, by Malfoy's side to make sure that he was going to be all right. However, she thought better of it, as she didn't want to look like she cared for Malfoy. Well, at least not in front of another Slytherin boy.  
  
By the time they left the wing, arithmancy was already over and the next lesson had started. It was transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
Hermione hurried to her class, and explained to the professor the reason why she was late. Harry and Ron were both equally interested in why she was late as well. Hermione briefly explained to them as well.  
  
Much to Hermione's annoyance, their faces had lit up in delight when they heard the bad news, or in their case, the "good news".  
  
"Well, if you think it's so funny that Malfoy got attacked by an unknown creature, than why not you go get yourselves injured and see if it's funny." Hermione said, fuming.  
  
"Chill Hermione. It is just Malfoy. I mean, the creature must be smart or something! Fancy picking Malfoy to pounce on. Woohoo!" Ron replied.  
  
"Haha. Really Ron. I'd think of it as an accident. I mean, who would wanna touch Malfoy anyway? Not even an animal I expect!" Harry said, looking quite excited for the first time in months, perhaps because he felt that Malfoy was finally what he deserved.  
  
"Well, many Slytherin girls and probably half the student population of girls in the school want to touch him." Hermione muttered, under her breath, looking quite cross.  
  
"What did you say Herms?" "Nothing Ron, nothing." Hermione replied.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger, Would you like to take over my lesson instead?" A stern voice filled the air.  
  
Hermione went a deep red in her cheeks. "I'm sorry Professor."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall frowned in disapproval, turning back to her desk to demonstrate to the class how to change a goblet into a ferret.  
  
At hearing the "ferret" bit, all three of them sniggered. Back in their fourth year, Professor Moody, or at least the fake Professor Moody had changed Malfoy into a bouncing ferret. The memory of this was still fresh in their minds, and it was really amusing to think back upon it.  
  
However, as Hermione sniggered, her thoughts were brought back to Malfoy. She immediately felt guilty for laughing at him while he was in such a serious condition, lying unconscious on the bed in the hospital wing. She couldn't figure how he could have gotten so seriously injured, besides the speculation that an unknown creature had attacked him. And the idea of that was scary.  
  
If a dangerous creature were prowling along the corridors of Hogwarts, then many more people would be at danger.  
  
Hermione was lost in her own thoughts for the rest of the day, sitting around in a daze, which was not a common sight for Hermione. And that said something about Hermione's mood.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
He was running. Feeling very carefree. It was a very much younger version of him. He was probably about 4 or 5 years old. He was laughing. No it wasn't the smirk that he was so infamous for. It was pure innocent laughter.  
  
Suddenly, he turned into a slightly older Draco. He was 11 years old now. He stretched out a hand to Potter, wanting so bad to be his friend. But Potter had ignored his act of friendliness.  
  
Now he was still running, this time, not running freely, but with a sense of urgency. He was running away from it. He didn't have any idea what it was. He just knew that he was in grave danger and had to run. He knew that Father had always kept it, but he never expected Father to send it after him.  
  
Suddenly, he tripped over a broken tile. His face got scratched. It started to bleed. His hands were bleeding from several abrasions as well. But he didn't care. He knew that the fate of being attacked by it was far more horrifying than getting a couple of cuts on his face and arms. It meant that it would be fatal.  
  
It crept behind him. Gasping for breath, he turned around.  
  
He screamed.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.!" Draco screamed, in a piercing high-pitched tone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
He opened his eyes, expecting to see the thing hovering over him. Instead, he saw a pair of blue eyes that never seemed to stop twinkling. However, despite the endless dancing twinkles in his eyes, there was a twinge of worry and concern in his eyes.  
  
Draco recognised it. It was Professor Dumbledore. Their headmaster.  
  
Draco coughed, and tried to sit up. As he struggled to move, he felt a sharp pain piercing through his side. He turned to examine his injuries.  
  
'Not as bad as I thought it'd be.' He thought ominously.  
  
"Now now, Mr. Malfoy, I came as soon as I was informed of this unfortunate mishap. Are you okay now? Don't move around too much. Your waist has been punctured. But you'll be fine. Professor Snape is busy brewing the Skin Repairo Potion for you. Normally Madame Pomfrey would be able to heal afflicted skin in a jiffy, but I'm afraid your injury is a little different, thus, you would have to wait a while longer, for your injuries to heal." Professor Dumbledore, in a kind tone.  
  
There was a minute of silence between the two.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell me how you got injured? Or rather, what got you injured so bad?" Dumbledore asked, now, a more serious expression replacing the concerned one. The twinkle in his eyes were gone now as well.  
  
Draco placed an incomprehensible expression on his face. He recalled very well what had happened earlier that day.  
  
He had recently received a letter from home. Apparently, his Father's imprisonment in Azkaban hadn't changed his perspective on being a deatheater at all. He still wanted Draco to follow in his footsteps and be a deatheater. He had somehow instructed Narcissa Malfoy to send Draco a letter, informing him of Voldemort's 'great' plans for him to become a deatheater.  
  
Obviously, Draco violently objected to that. He didn't want to commit the rest of his life to killing people, namely mudbloods, and all those that stood in Voldemort's way. Sure, he enjoyed teasing and taunting mudbloods like Granger, but he certainly didn't want to have a hand in killing them.  
  
Though Draco often portrayed himself as a mean, arrogant person that only seemed to be interested in the dark arts, and that he'd despise any sign of good magic, he never was interested in killing people, especially if it meant having to kill mudbloods. His first instinct when he read the letter from home, was to refuse for he knew the first one he would have to harm, was Granger.  
  
He had no idea why he felt so protective over her. It just came naturally to him. He had managed to convince himself that it was just perfectly gentleman nature for one to protect a friend. Well, an almost friend. After all, she was his arithmancy partner. And though they were constantly bickering, he felt that they had a special connection, and that they had a special bond between them.  
  
He could never bring himself to harm Granger. It seemed like a completely foreign idea that was totally ridiculous.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? You seem deep in thought. Would you like to tell me what happened?" Dumbledore probed gently.  
  
"No Professor Dumbledore. It's my own family business. You ought to understand yes?" Draco replied in a slow drawl.  
  
He wasn't prepared to share with the headmaster, whom he wasn't exactly very fond of due to influence from his father, that his very own father had sent a beast to attack him for rejecting Voldemort's offer of being a deatheater.  
  
It was too personal. And it probably would send Hogwarts into an uproar as well. It was hard to imagine how cold hearted Lucius Malfoy could be. Draco personally was taken aback, though somewhat not surprised still.  
  
Lucius always had been extremely strict on Draco since he was of a mature enough age to understand about the dark arts. The only time in his childhood when Draco had enjoyed himself was when he was a toddler, till he was about 5 years old. On his sixth birthday, Lucius Malfoy had taken Draco under his wings, and taught him all he could comprehend at that age about the dark arts. That explained Draco's vast knowledge in the dark arts.  
  
But for Lucius to set a beast on his very own son was the last straw. Draco hadn't seen that coming. The worst punishment that Lucius had ever given to Draco was when Granger beat Draco in their first year, for their exams. Draco had performed exceptionally as well. However, his son being second to a mudblood was something that Lucius Malfoy couldn't tolerate.  
  
Draco was locked in a cupboard that could only be opened by a charm, from the outside. He was locked in the cupboard, deprived of food, water and the bathroom, for 3 whole days. In the cupboard, he was given a little tiny space that was just big enough for him to pen a quill. He was made to write lines, non-stop for the three days. The memory was still fresh in his mind. 'I will not lose to a mudblood again.' Lucius was finally satisfied with his punishment after 3 days, and finally released Draco from his little prison. That was one of the reasons why Draco bore such a deep grudge against Granger. But now. his heart had somewhat softened towards her.  
  
"Very well then Mr. Malfoy. I will leave you here in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey should be able to heal you once the potion comes. Please have a good rest, and Mr. Malfoy, should your father try to force you to be a deatheater again, I suggest you come to me, I might be able to help." Dumbledore said, watching Draco with a knowing eye.  
  
'How the heck did he know that anyway?' Draco thought to himself. 'Maybe the old fogey isn't as dumb as I thought he was.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dumbledore fingered his beard thoughtfully as he made his way out of the hospital wing. Judging from Draco's response, his theory about Lucius Malfoy trying to intimidate Draco into becoming a deatheater was true.  
  
Dumbledore was worried. He knew that Lucius had strongly believed that Draco would definitely follow in his footsteps in becoming a deatheater. But he hadn't expected Lucius to react in such a way when Draco refused to become one.  
  
He smiled, despite the darkness of the events that had occurred. He was greatly affirmed that Draco Malfoy had rejected the offer of turning into a deatheater. He always knew that Draco had some good in him, despite the tough exterior he always put up. However, he suddenly became acutely aware of great danger that Draco was in.  
  
It was apparent that Lucius was determined in changing Draco's mind. If Draco still decided to go against Lucius' wishes, he knew that Draco would be in mortal danger. The plot was already being shown.  
  
Judging from the puncture marks in Draco's waist, he had deduced that the beast that had attacked Draco was none other than the family beast, Bazira. It was a serpent of special abilities.  
  
Its impeccable intelligence had probably led it to Hogwarts through its pipes, and its radar-like senses had detected Draco when Draco was on his way to arithmancy class. It then gave chase, and when it finally managed to trap Draco, it bit him at the waist.  
  
However, it spared Draco's life. It didn't allow its fatal venom to enter Draco's bloodstream. It just pierced its razor sharp fangs shallowly at his side. It never was meant to kill him anyway. It was just given instructions to injure him slightly, or at least fatal enough to scare him, but not fatal enough to kill him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, feeling greatly troubled. This was going to be tricky. He had to protect Draco Malfoy from his own father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" A resonant voice called.  
  
"Ahh. Ms Granger. I expect you are here to visit Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed. "Yes Sir. I was the one who was told to bring him here to the hospital wing just now. So I was wondering how he was, considering the fact that he seemed rather badly injured."  
  
Dumbledore smiled inwardly. This was going to be a very interesting year.  
  
"Well, Ms Granger, you'd be pleased to know that Mr. Malfoy has woken up. If you would like to, you could visit him, tell Madame Pomfrey that you've got permission from me." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Thank you Sir." Hermione said, still blushing furiously.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Malfoy.?" A gentle voice said.  
  
The voice was somewhat familiar. But he couldn't quite pinpoint whom it belonged to. Draco looked up.  
  
A girl with fluffy brown curls, and hazelnut brown eyes came scurrying over to his bed. Hermione Granger. A certain warmth filled Draco's heart, even as he felt it leap a little.  
  
But he kept his face straight, displaying no emotion.  
  
"Granger." He said, with a nod, acknowledging her presence.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


	7. Avoidance

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry I took such a long time to update. I'll give you a short chapter this time because I'm really busy with my schoolwork and stuff. Exams are coming up and yeah; I didn't do too well this term. So, please bear with me if I take a long time to update yeah? Oh yes, I'm inserting lyrics into the fanfic now. Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm hungry for reviews! -Roars- I want reviews!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I Hate You But I Love You I Can't Stop Thinking About You It's True I'm Stuck On You  
  
Stacie Orrico - Stuck  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Harry, Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen her the entire evening long, besides during dinner time. She did seem rather troubled though." Harry replied, giving Ron a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah. She was rather spaced out. I wonder where she is." Ron said, appearing to be deep in thought.  
  
"What's up Ron? Why are you so worried about Hermione's movements?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
"Wha.. What are you talking about Harry?" Ron flushed, his cheeks glowing red, matching his equally red hair.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Ron. Do you still have a crush on Hermione after all these years?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Nooooo, tha. that's impossible Har.. Harry," Ron stammered, "You know how impossible it is."  
  
Harry just flashed a lopsided grin to Ron. He knew Ron's every thought. Well, just about all his thoughts. After all, they'd been best friends for about six years now.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
*~ Back at the hospital wing~*  
  
Hermione gently sat down on a stool beside Malfoy's bed. She saw that he looked much better now, after a day of rest. He didn't look so pale anymore; more colour had returned to his cheeks, and he was looking more normal. She smiled to herself at the knowledge that he was recovering.  
  
"Why are you smiling to yourself Granger?" Malfoy asked curiously.  
  
Hermione blushed at the prospect of her getting caught smiling to herself. She shook her bushy head furiously, trying to dismiss any silly thoughts that were probably already forming in Malfoy's head.  
  
"Now you're blushing to yourself and shaking your head like a total nut. Whoa Granger! I don't want dandruff all over me by the time you decide that your head aches." Malfoy said, apparently amused by Hermione's little act.  
  
Hermione pouted slightly, feeling insulted. "Is that what you'd usually say to someone nice enough to visit you when you're in the hospital wing?"  
  
Malfoy grinned. "Nope Granger. I'd only say that to you."  
  
"Wow, a special line for a special person like me." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. Forget it. So. Tell me Granger. What is it that you want from the great Draco Malfoy? You can't possibly be so kind as to visit me here."  
  
"What do you mean by that Malfoy? Are you so shocked to know that you've got a visitor who has no other intentions?" Hermione asked.  
  
-If you want to. I can save you.-  
  
"Oh please. Granger, who would want to visit me unless it's Parkinson that loser? And besides, even if she did visit me, it'd be because she'd just be missing my ravishingly handsome face, and not ME." Draco said bitterly, not bothering one bit to be modest about his almost perfect looks.  
  
-I can take you away from here.-  
  
Hermione was taken aback.  
  
-So lonely inside. So busy out there-  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I am here now. I'm a sincere well-wisher, and I wish you would get well soon. Is that so surprising?" Hermione said. She was surprised. Hadn't so many girls in school fawned upon Draco Malfoy? Why was he acting like he was some lonely boy who only wanted someone to care?  
  
-When all you wanted was somebody to care-  
  
"Well, many thanks to you then Granger. I'd like to sleep now. Would you mind leaving please?" Malfoy said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco turned on his side, turning away from Granger's pretty face. He couldn't take the torture.  
  
He had just revealed a very personal emotion to her. Not just any her. It was HERMIONE GRANGER. The mudblood remember?  
  
'Draco you fool.' He thought to himself, 'How could you betray your emotions to anyone?! What would Father think?'  
  
'Oh Bugger. WHY do I keep thinking of what Father would think anyway? It's not as if he would bother with me.' Draco felt the rage building up within him.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, letting a single tear onto the pillow.  
  
He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hermione muttering under her breath that she didn't trust him being left alone in the hospital wing. She was still rooted to her seat.  
  
Draco's thoughts eventually led him to sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco awoke the next morning, and to his utmost surprise, he found a sleeping Hermione Granger slumped across his chest.  
  
'She didn't leave last night.' Draco thought, with a strange fleeting feeling in his stomach.  
  
He looked at her face.  
  
He had never been so close to her before. Not that he had been close to any mudblood before. The closest contact that he'd ever had with her was when she had slapped him back in their third year. Draco grimaced at the memory of that.  
  
He inhaled deeply. The scent from her hair was sweet. It smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and apples. He never knew she'd smell this good. After all, his father had brought him up with the mentality that all muggle born magical people, or more commonly known as mudbloods to pureblood wizarding families like the Malfoys themselves, were disgusting, stinking foul wizards that shouldn't even have existed in the first place.  
  
She resembled a sleeping angel. Her soft brown curls accentuating the fine features of her heart shaped face. Her lips were turned upwards, in a fairy like smile. She looked so innocent. So. Perfect.  
  
'Innocent Little Miss Perfect. Hah. She's got all of it. Smarts, Looks, Friends. What hasn't she got? She's got the Weasel practically kissing her feet. Of course she'd look so innocent. She's PERFECT after all.' Draco thought bitterly, and almost, jealously.  
  
The wind blew gently from a nearby window. One of her curly locks fell onto her face. She grunted softly, pushing the hair away rather unsuccessfully.  
  
Unconsciously, Draco reached forward and pushed the lock of hair out of her face. To his surprise, her hair hadn't felt coarse and dry like he had expected it to be. Instead, it was rather smooth and silky.  
  
Her face twitched.  
  
Eyelids fluttered, followed by a stifled yawn.  
  
She sat up with a start, gasping, "Oh my God. Where am I?"  
  
"Don't you remember Granger? You fell asleep on my bed and you happened to be drooling on my blanket." Draco said teasingly.  
  
"I. What?!" Hermione said hurriedly, desperately looking at the blanket to see if she had really drooled on his pillow.  
  
"Naw. I was just kidding you. Wanted to see how you would react." Draco said, guffawing at her response.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy." Hermione took an extra pillow and flung it at Draco, in a bid to disguise her embarrassment for being caught in such a predicament.  
  
"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Draco howled in pain.  
  
She had accidentally hit him in his injury.  
  
"Oh God. I'm so sorry Malfoy. Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Yah, I'm alright." Draco snorted.  
  
This little pain was nothing compared to what he was subjected to. at other times.  
  
"This little pain I feel now is nothing compared to what I'm subjected to. at other times."  
  
'Did I just say that aloud?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"What? What do you mean by other times?" Hermione said sharply.  
  
"Um. Nothing. I was talking to myself." Draco said nervously.  
  
She couldn't know. He had already shown several signs of weakness to her. He wouldn't like it if she knew more than she should have, which she already did.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh look, you're gonna be late for classes Granger. You'd better run along." Draco said, trying to distract her.  
  
"Yes, indeed, you're gonna be late for classes Ms. Granger." A motherly like voice rumbled. It was Madame Pomfrey. "You'd better get going."  
  
"Okay. Get well soon Malfoy." Hermione said, throwing a last glance at Draco, and she left the hospital wing.  
  
Draco heaved a sigh of relief as he fell back onto his bed.  
  
He couldn't believe what had just happened. The Ms-Know-It-All- Granger had just accompanied him the whole night long, when he needed company the most.  
  
Things seemed to be getting more and more strange by the moment.  
  
Firstly, Granger and him were made arithmancy partners.  
  
Secondly, They were beginning to act chummy. Not very suitable for Draco's taste, he thought to himself.  
  
Thirdly, Granger spent the night watching over him?  
  
It was almost like it had been pre-arranged.  
  
Impossible. Who would have done that?  
  
Life was getting interesting.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione rushed out of the hospital wing, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
She couldn't believe it. She had fallen asleep in front of Malfoy. Malfoy! Malfoy of all people!  
  
Hermione broke into a slow jog, running back to the Gryffindor tower. She had to gather her books and blend in with the rest of the Gryffindors, pretending that she hadn't been out of bed the entire night long.  
  
For once, Hermione wished that she could apparate within the compounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Once she had finally reached the Gryffindor tower, she immediately wished that she hadn't returned. She had barely entered the common room when likes of Harry and Ron began swarming her, questioning her whereabouts on the previous night.  
  
Hermione nervously lied, giving a rather lame excuse that she was doing some research in the library and she had fallen asleep while reading.  
  
"Okay. You're sure of that Hermione?" Harry said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, Harry." Hermione said in a firm tone, trying to reassure her friends, and also, in a bid to convince herself that nothing had really happened the night before.  
  
"Look guys, I'd hate to disappoint you, but I really gotta run along and get my books before we are all late for Potions, and Snape does his stuff on us again." Hermione said, dismissing any thoughts that reminded her of Malfoy and the hospital wing. She then ran up the stairs back to her dormitory, breathing heavily, feeling guilty that she had lied to her best friends.  
  
She could just imagine it. Harry looking at her like she was crazy, and Ron exploding if they found out that she had actually spent the entire night by Malfoy's side.  
  
'Hermione. You're going nuts.' Hermione confirmed with herself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Harry.? I sense something wrong." Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. Don't you trust Hermione?" Harry asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"I do. It's just that. I think that she wasn't telling the truth. Did you see how nervous she was when she answered all our questions?" Ron replied.  
  
"Well, Ron, I suppose if Hermione doesn't want to tell us anything, it would probably be because she thinks it's best if we don't find out, or if it's something totally personal." Harry said, trying to calm a now red- faced Ron.  
  
"I suppose so." Ron said reluctantly.  
  
Ron couldn't help but feel a little worried as he thought about the way Hermione had been acting strange the past few days.  
  
Ron's eyes darkened. He was determined to find the source of the trouble. Whether Harry approved of it or not, he was going to find out what was bothering Hermione and why she was acting so strangely.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It had been a week since the hospital wing incident.  
  
With much difficulty, Hermione and Draco had managed to avoid each other's gazes, and any eye contact. Even during arithmancy lesson, they tried their very best to sit as far apart from each other as possible.  
  
However, there was one incident when Hermione had caught Draco staring at her. This was followed by two certain red-faced people turning around from the direction they were walking towards and walking in opposite ways.  
  
It was something inexplicable. Hermione didn't know why she was trying so hard to avoid Draco. She didn't even know why her face went red whenever he was around. His presence just seemed to awaken a feeling inside her that she had never felt before.  
  
The same went for Draco. He was in the exact same predicament as she was. Just that he was trying doubly hard to conceal his feelings. He couldn't imagine Lucius' reaction if he found out that Draco had actually developed feelings for a mudblood. If Lucius Malfoy was coldhearted enough to send Bazira to attack Draco for rejecting the Dark Lord's offer, what more could he expect from his father if he found out that the family name was in peril?  
  
Draco had decided deep down in his heart.  
  
He could not feel for Hermione Granger. Any other pure blooded girl, but not Hermione Granger, the mudblood.  
  
He knew the consequences he would have to face if his father ever found out. He feared even more, the repercussions and the effects it would have on Hermione.  
  
If Draco ever felt for Hermione, and if he actually went into a relationship with her, though the idea of that seemed remotely impossible to him, he knew that Hermione. would die.  
  
He couldn't let that happen to her. He couldn't bear to let anything to her. He couldn't let his feelings cause her death. He just couldn't. And he knew it. And he had set a resolution.  
  
Never would Draco Malfoy love Hermione Granger.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ginny plopped down on the bench beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table, in the great hall. She knew that Hermione was lousy at concealing her emotions. And Ginny, who was able to interpret moods very well, knew that Hermione had been acting rather out of character lately.  
  
She also happened to notice that Hermione always blushed when a certain someone was present.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that Hermione, the logical, rational, extremely intelligent, and almost perfect Hermione Granger, could actually fall for Draco Malfoy! Of all people, Draco Malfoy, that enormous git, that according to her brother, Ron, had been pestering them and had been a nuisance to them since their first year. From her own personal encounters with him, she wasn't very impressed with him either. He had been a total prat, and even though she had to admit that he was good- looking, she knew that Draco Malfoy was not a good person.  
  
After all, which Slytherin could be considered a good person? Most of the dark wizards were Slytherins.  
  
Even the Lord Voldemort had been a Slytherin. Tom Riddle. Ginny shivered as she thought of him. Her encounter with Tom Riddle in her first year was something she'd remember for the rest of her life.  
  
Only she knew what had happened between Tom Riddle and her.  
  
Ginny's little crush on Harry Potter was nothing. She had bared her soul to Tom Riddle. He knew her every thought, her every secret. Never did she expect Tom Riddle to be the Lord Voldemort. But there was something else she didn't expect.  
  
She didn't expect to fall in love with the Tom Riddle of that time.  
  
She didn't want Hermione to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. She knew how tough it was. to love someone from the dark side. Someone with a totally different goal from herself. She didn't want Hermione to end up like her. Reduced to nothingness. Her entire life revolved around Tom Riddle. She had to deal with the torture. She was in love with a non- existent person. A person of the past. And that person was someone who would grow up to be a vicious person, a person who'd kill to gain. In other words, he was a heartless creep that murdered for his own gains.  
  
But still she loved him.  
  
But she didn't want Hermione to end up like her.  
  
Ginny made up her mind. She was going to put a stop to this.  
  
"Hey Hermione, don't you think that Draco Malfoy is just the cutest guy around?" Ginny gushed, putting on her best acting skills.  
  
Hermione froze and turned to Ginny, asking, "Why do you say that Gin?"  
  
"Well. Hermione, I think I've got a crush on him." Ginny sighed.  
  
Hermione's heart froze.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Well, what do you think?! Haha. I'm so excited. This is the first time I wrote a nine page long chapter! Please read and review! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love you all! 


End file.
